No More Heartache
by waltzingwonders
Summary: A powercut and a plumbing problem lead to the tardis bathroom floaded leaving a annoyed amy and the doctor.but will this help the doctor confess his feelings for amy and will amy think twice about her choice, WARNING LOTS OF WATER FIGHTS AND FEELINGS :


Hello people, i love amy and the doctor's relationship and although i love rory and having him on board the TARDIS ( especially rory & doctor funny moments) i think Amy and the doctor are meant to be :) :) :) i wrote this on my holidays by the pool and i hope you enjoy it, i worked soooooo hard on this i think it is my longest one shot ever! i really enjoyed writing it and i have written so many drafts of it but i hope this is the right one :) read and review please all DOCTOR AND AMY LOVERS :) and please tell me what else you would like me to write, i will not carry this on because i feel it is only a one shot kind of thing. what do you think of a Katey and Javier story or one shit from dirty dancing 2: Havana nights ?

disclaimer: i dont not own doctor who or cardiff wales :)

* * *

_No More Heartache _

"Right so, if I reconnect the vortex manipulator to the binary circuits it should be able to do . . . THIS!"

With that all of the Tardis fell into semi-darkness. "Oh um, maybe not. Bugger!" the Doctor hulled himself up from under the Tardis control desk. Again he had blown the fuse on the old girl. Of course according to him he had great reason. Amy had wandered off to wash off the alien plasma from her hair and out of pure boredom, the Doctor decided to tamper with the Tardis, leading him to this latest disaster.

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear. Opps sorry I didn't mean to do that to you did I?" He often found himself apologising to the Tardis, yet he never learned. "Who's a clever little time machine ey? Come on old girl help me out a bit" he said stroking her gently. When a weak, shivery voice came from behind him.

"DOO...CCC-T-T-OOO-RRR"

"AHHHHHH" he screamed, jumping around to see Amy Pond standing there in a short towel. "DONT DO THAT! YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!" (Just how matt smith does it is the episode with Vincent van Gogh and she sneaks up on him) he paused. Now obviously embarrassed by his overreaction. He straightened himself up and smoothed down his jacket before looking at Amy again. Looking her up and down he became very puzzled, "Why are you wearing a towel?"

"Oh I don't know doctor, it could be my new outfit for when we visit planet of the bathtubs, or possibly it could be due to the fact that you have been tampering with the Tardis, AGAIN, and now there's no hot water!" Amy's took deep shallow breaths and held the second towel that was on her head for support.

"It might be my intuition talking here and my amazing judge of the female character, but I am guessing that you're a little mad at me" said the doctor quietly. "JUST FIX IT" Amy shouted more annoyed then she was before.

20 minutes later, the doctor still couldn't figure out what was wrong with the water. Broken pipes? No couldn't be the pipes were made out of Gallifreys finest metal. "There is physically nothing wrong with it." The doctor continued mumbling to himself, unaware that Amy was still behind him watching him work. A thought had occurred to her though. Since the control room the doctor hadn't looked at her once, not even a side glance. She couldn't understand why. Surely he wasn't afraid because of her little outburst. He had faced daleks, aliens, old people with eyes in their mouths and saved the world in 20 minutes how could he be-.

Then Amy realised. She looked down to see she was still wearing one of the shortest towels in the universe just stopping at the middle of her thigh. The doctor was embarrassed to look at her. She couldn't believe that the doctor couldn't look at her because of a short towel. Well he still looked like a man even if he was an alien. She started to feel awkward standing there, but there were no other towels. Maybe if she took her hair down it wouldn't expose so much skin. She rough dried her hair so it was just damp and let it fall around her face.

"so then what could it be? I mean it was really nice and hot and then just, freezing." She said trying to draw back his attention. "Hummm, here take this" he passed her his tweed jacket "oh and give the generator a few turns, I think I've got it" he said, inspecting a long thin pipe. Amy folded the doctor's jacket and took a long sniff of the doctor's musty scent before putting it down on the side of the bathroom, and turned the generator to supply the doctor with more light. The doctor was stretched over the bathtub to get to the pipe leading up to the shower head. His shirt tight against his back, Amy could see his back muscles tense as he worked. It annoyed her that he wasn't looking at her.

His eyes were her favourite part of him. In them she could see all of time and space, what was and what can be. She could see his soul. She saw pain and tragedy yet she also saw joy and the eyes of a child. Every time he looked at her with those eyes she felt like it was a privilege to stare back. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Doctor, you are eventually going to look at me aren't you?" Amy said, crossing her arms. The doctor stopped what he was doing and froze; he slowly turned around to look at her with a small smile on his face.

"Hi" Amy whispered.

A smile appeared on the doctor's face. "Hi" he said back. Looking at Amy, the doctor had never got over the fact about how the cute, chubby seven year old turned out so beautiful. Even though she had no make-up on and her hair just hung damp around her heart shaped fact. Of course her eyes were his favourite. They were always shining. We he needed to travel the stars he didn't know, he had the brightest, most beautiful stars next to him. Corny? Yes. But 100% true. He realised now that he had in fact been staring at Amy for a long time now. To divert his eyes, he went back to the mess he had made with the pipes. "Um, well, I am not sure what wrong with this" he said. He gave the pipe a good hard punch, and then all of a sudden water started spurting out in all directions.

"AH DOCTOR WHAT DID YOU DO!" screamed Amy shielding herself from the water.

"ME? IT DID IT ITSELF! OH BUGGER" shouted the doctor over the volume of the now gushing water. "WELL MAKE IT STOP!" Amy rushed forward to help the doctor. "WITH WHAT!" he cried looking at her like she just drooled on his shirt. "ANYTHING!"

The two struggled to stop the water flow. But the more they tried to stop it, it increased. After a few minutes the bathtub was over-flowing with water and dripping onto the floor.

"WHERE IS ALL THIS WATER COMING FROM?" Amy asked giving up on trying to stop the ongoing water. "IT'S A VERY BIG TIME MACHINE AMY, IT'S GOT TONS OF ROOM FOR WATER...GOTTCHA!" with another slam the water stopped and fell silent. Amy looked at the doctor and burst out into fits of laughter. The doctor's trousers were soaked through and stuck to his shins. One of his braces was hanging by his side and the other clinging to his shirt which was also so wet it was see-through. His hair had water droplets in it and his face was covered too, just like when Amy first met him.

"What's so funny?" he said "Amy stop it!"Him saying this just made Amy laugh even harder. When the doctor caught on to why she was laughing he couldn't help but laugh too. He then, to shock Amy, cupped the water from the tub into his hands and threw it at Amy, which made her squeal with fright. This now sent the doctor into fits of laughter at the look on Amy's face. "YOU ARE SO DEAD" she said, but you could tell she found it funny too. She retaliated by doing the same to the doctor. The war commenced, with water going everywhere and Amy's high pitched scream and laughter drifting through the Tardis corridors.

"All right, all right YOU WIN!" the doctor said "I SURRENDER!" and with that the doctor slid to the floor with his back against the tub. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. Amy, trying in a very ladylike fashion due to the short towel she was still wearing, to sit down next to him. She managed this and stared at her raggedy doctor.

"Don't worry about it" she said. The doctor opened one eye to look at her. "About the shower. I'm used to bad plumbers" she laughed.

"HEY!" he said but let it drop. Something was bothering him. "Is Rory a good plumber?" the question bubbled to the doctor's lips, he didn't even mean to say it. He looked down at his hand, avoiding Amy's eyes.

"No" she said quietly "He's awful really at it" a smile spread on the doctor's face. "Well, that makes me feel better" he scoffed. "The doctor saves planet and civilisations. Has fixed dimension jumps and chameleon circuits but can't mend a broken boiler. What does that make me?" he said, his voice dropping on the last word.

"Human." She replied honestly. She stared at the doctor." Nobody can do everything or control what happens. Even you doctor. If somebody could then it would make them a monster, having all that power. What would be the point?"

The doctor stared at Amy pond in wonder. She always knew what to say to him. Unable to stop himself, he ran his hand through Amy's now extremely wet hair and rested it by the hollow of her throat. He leaned forward to leave a trail of light kisses up her jaw line to her ear, where he let his breath tickle her skin. Then he stared into her eyes, her beautiful eyes, before pulling her face to his and pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't believe he was kissing her again by his free will. He breathed slightly whilst taking a break then resumed but this time he deepened the kiss, now asking for permission to explore her mouth with his tongue. Just as her lips parted the doctor's brain had caught up with him. Two words popped into his head. _Rory _and _Engaged._ He pulled away suddenly leaving a fairly shocked Amelia pond.

"I'm sorry" he gasped and jumped up and out of the room before Amy could say a word. He grabbed a towel from the cupboard quickly and power walked to the control room, now full of light, whilst towel drying his hair. How could he have been so stupid? She had made her choice. She chose Rory. Amy and Rory together. The pain he felt in both his hearts could have shattered his rib cage. He rolled up the towel into a ball and threw it with as much force as he could at the wall. Unsatisfied he then in a rush of frustration slammed his fist down on one of the controls on the console ending up with it being broken. He didn't care. He would just have to get over it.

"Doctor?" Amy said. He couldn't look at her. His tears would betray him if he did. But she deserved an explanation.

"You know in the dream world, when you asked me for the keys to the van? Do you want to know why I got in with you?" he asked. She didn't reply but he carried on regardless. "The same reason you got in it for Rory... I just. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't existence" he said quietly. He heard Amy moving forward and then her soft arms around his waist and her body against his back. He looked down to her arms which were now covered with a blue fluffy material. She had changed into a blue dressing gown she must have found. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder blade and sighed. It was a happy sigh. This pained the doctor even more.

"Soon Rory will be back and we can forget this ever happened, I mean we've kissed before but-"

"But this time it was different" Amy interrupted him. Slowly the doctor unhooked her arms from around his waist and turned. He leaned against the console and put his hands in his pockets, mostly so Amy wouldn't see his bruised knuckles from his outburst. He looked up at her.

"You were right Amy. You chose right. Rory is safer, better. He's good for you. He can give you a relationship, he's... he's good." The doctor said then looking straight down to the floor. Silence filled the room, till Amy spoke. "What if I want what's best for me? Somebody how can handle me, take care of me"

"Rory can do that Amy"  
"Not like you can" she replied quickly.

"Amy I can barely look after myself. Amy look I...I don't ...age, I regenerate and Amy one day you will die...and I-I- can't just sit and watch you... I just can't!" the doctor was lost for words. Suddenly Amy was there soothing him, holding his face between her dainty hands.

"Slow down. All that's important is here and now." She said

"But Amy, I can't give you what Rory can!" he said, the pain spread across his face. "You can give me more. Doctor, I don't want anything else. All I have ever wanted ever since I was seven is you. Why do you think I waited all that time if you weren't worth it" she said beaming.

"How can you be sure?" he asked

"I don't know" she laughed "I just do... even if you are a crap plumber"

The doctor laughed at this. He couldn't understand how something so perfect was being said to him by somebody so perfect. He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes and breathed hard. "Amelia Pond I love you, all of you. And I have for a very long time I think" he said. He opened his eyes to see the orangey glow of the Tardis on both their faces. She smiled. She pulled his right hand out of his pocket and looked at the redness and purple bruises; she very gently placed a soft kiss on each of his knuckles. "You think? I know." And with that the doctor pulled his hand free of Amy's and gripped it around the root of Amy's hair by the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss that could explode the cosmos, as the tardis watched over them

_It had taken her a lot of time and effort to get them together. After all the heartache her master had received watching companions leave or fall in love with another, she couldn't stand by and watch another chance of happiness slip by for the doctor. She loved her master dearly and watching him fall in love again made her glow brighter than ever. She was not ready for her light to die out. She wanted it to shine. For him more than her._

_All it took was a little mishap with the electrics/plumbing and a nap on her part to do it. But as the doctor said, she was a **very** clever little time machine_.

* * *

what did you think? please review

doctor: it's wood , it doesnt do wood.

rory: oh thats rubbish

doctor: OII DONT DISS THE SONIC!

rory: your torch is bigger than mine

doctor: lets not go there.

.


End file.
